Lemon-curd
by Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahah
Summary: HitsuIchi - AU - Toshirou is a werewolf hunting at night in the forest. Ichigo is a young veeery effeminate male who coincidentally lives right next-door to said wolf. What will happen? (I already know what's gonna happen but it's for the tempting reasons!) Lemon! One-Shot! M-Rated Toshirou looks like he does in my cover pic. Ichigo looks like he does in all my fics! Feminine!


_**A/N **_

_**Here's a medium length One-shot and in it is my first ever Lemon! Enjoy all ya Yaoi-pervs!**_

_**Hitsugaya Toshirou X Kurosaki Ichigo (Alpha X Beta)**_

_**Warning for Yaoi an' some major smut!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters! If I did Ichigo would be my fave Alpha-male characters Beta!**_

_**One-Shot - HitsuIchi**_

*Howl*

*Howl*

The howl from the wolf cut through the air like scissors, making the sound loadable throughout the whole forest.

The forest was located near the back of our fave orangetts house. The howling sound woke the sleeping beauty who tried his best to ignore the sad howls that the wolf let out.

"Damn it!" He cursed out in to the darkness, his long strawberry blonde hair flowing down his slender back, stopping at his(Nice) ass, as he stood up and went for the door.

_'I better go and tell that stupid dog to howl somewhere else.'_ Ichigo thought as he, boarding to she put on the usual kimono he wears at home.

Ichigo walked towards the sound of the wolf. Closer and closer, until he saw the wolf. He didn't know to much about wolfs but this one sure was the most beautiful one he's ever seen.

Its silvery fur, soft ears and swishing tail. Ichigo could only marvel at its handsome looks.

...

_'Wait handsome? It was a wolf! Wasn't it? 'I just sense there's something wrong with the wolf. It almost look...'_ He stopped his train of thoughts for a second._ 'Human...?' _The intimidating look the wolf gave him, like the one it gives his preys before sinking its fangs into it, slowly devouring its meal. Making the teen stop in his tracks, seeing as the wolf staring at him with something akin to loneliness...

Ichigo decided this was a perfect time for him to 'converse' with the wild animal, or at-least get some kind of contact with it. "Um... h-hi there I'm Ichigo. Um...-" What could he say?! To begin with he was talking to a dangerous predator right now! A wolf! Would he say like, "Hi I'm Ichigo. Who are you?"? It was just stupid.

"Um... I was just about to-" A gun was heard being fired of into the dark night.

The wolf had seen this. But the bullet was going in the weird humans direction. The wolf didn't know what came over him, seeing as right now he was in front of the human protecting it from the bullet. The wolf let out a whimper when he was hit. Luckily it didn't hit any vitals on the wolf.

Ichigo stared widened at the scene before him. An innocent animal was shot down by a gun just a second ago. He heard some noise.

"I hit something!" A man said with a gruff voice.

_'I have to take him with me! I-I just can't leave him like this!' _Ichigo thought as he hoisted the now blood soaked wolf up in his arms and took of in the direction of his cottage.

Opened the door, quickly and went in. The house was a small one. When Ichigo was a little younger he found this place and took it as his own home. It had a grey cement façade on the outside with an old fashioned roof(Think of Lizzy Thornfield's little house, from Midsummer murders.).

"Now handsome lets get to cleaning your wounds." Ichigo said as he brought his first aid kit to the bed which he had placed the wolf on, took out some bandages and got to work.

One of the animals ears was raised a little, which didn't go unnoticed by Ichigo. _'Shit! It heard me!?' _He thought with a deep blush appearing on his cheeks.

_**Following Morning**_

The next morning was as calm as ever, the birds sang their morning tune, the wind swishing through the forest.

Beside Ichigo, on the bed lay the prone form if the wolf, whose wounds he tended to the previous night.

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes, meeting the morning sun head on, taking in the sight of the hurt animal he's taking care of. "Poor thing..." He whispered when he looked at it.

_'Hm...?' _He thought for a second. _'Wasn't there a bullet wound there earlier?' _He checked over it again but found no wound from the gun fired at it. Ichigo didn't feel like pondering about it anymore and therefor just dismissed it. Maybe wolfs had superior healing abilities.

But even so, Ichigo could feel that this wolf was different from others of his specie. The had just woken up. "I see your wound healed over the night. Nice!" Ichigo said as he went into his kitchen to make breakfast. "Erm... I'm sorry wolf-san but you'll have to catch your own food since you don't eat human food. Or maybe you don't mind a change of food?" He said. The wolf looked at him with the same intimidating look but in the end just pushed the door and went out.

A while later he came back, blood stains around his mouth, which he licked of as soon as he came inside the cottage. Ichigo who stood by the sink didn't miss an inch but nodded at him. "I see you had a nice meal, wolf-san." Ichigo smiled at the animal. He wasn't afraid of blood in the least.

"Um, wolf-san?" He said making sure he got the wolfs attention. "I'm not really fond of calling you 'wolf-san'. Mind if I give you a name?" The wolf just stayed in its position but didn't seem to dislike the idea either. "I take that's okay then." The orangett said.

He sat down by the table and took a thinking pose. "What about Toshirou? Hitsugaya Toshirou?" Maybe a surname wasn't needed but Ichigo thought so. The wolf didn't make any attempt to disagree with the name. "So I guess yer okay with it!? Great! Now Toshirou. Do you wanna be my friend?" Toshirou did as always and Ichigo took it as a yes. Not actually knowing that Toshirou didn't really have anything against it.

Then Ichigo did something that made the wolf almost flinch away.

He petted his fur while wearing a huge smile on his face.

_'What a strange human.'_ Ichigo imagined Toshirou to be thinking right now. After some time Toshirou actually leaned into the touch of the hand, closing his eyes.

_**A Few Months Later**_

Since then Toshirou had begun to warm up to the human more and more, he visited Ichigo every day, many times even staying over. By now he even lived with Ichigo, always protecting him. The life in the forest is the normal for a wolf sure, but he liked this human, he wanted to stay with him, protect him like Ichigo was his mate.

But the orangett wasn't of him at all he always nursed him when he came through the cottage door with fresh wounds, always smiling at Toshirou.

"I'll be back in an hour Toshirou, just gonna go to town and do some groceries." The teen said with a wave to the wolf on the carpet. The wolf nodded an ability they developed to communicate better.

The wolf went back to sleep as the door shut.

He woke up an hour later expecting Ichigo to be home. But he was nowhere in sight. He tried smelling him nearby. No such luck. He heard howling sounds. Now he had to hurry, judging by those howls there would be a wolf pack near them. Ichigo was in grave danger. Wolfs aren't to play with, they can be really nasty sometimes.

With Ichigo

As the wolfs approached him he took a step back closer and closer to the tree.

*Thump*

They had him cornered now. _'Damn it all... Is this how it's gonna end for me?'_ Ichigo thought, a lone tear falling from his eye. _'Toshirou... I'm sorry...' _He thought with tears streaming down his cheeks. Ichigo isn't afraid of wolfs... But as any sane human he was scared of death.

He thought back in his life with the wolf he named Hitsugaya Toshirou, all those times he had went with him into town scaring the towns people shit-less! That was fun. _'To think that even now I still haven't figured out your secret...'_ And with those last thoughts he awaited death, scared and sad.

*Swish*

Ichigo opened his eyes.

_'Toshirou!?' _

"What are you doing here, Grimmjow?" Toshirou said. Ichigo stared wide eyed at his friend.

"Why do you ask? I just smelled a really sweet smell of strawberries and decided to check what it was." The teal-furred wolf Grimmjow asked.

"He's mine." Toshirou said with venomous voice. Ichigo behind him blushed, not even protest at said announcement of ownership.

*Growl!*

"Let's go for now." Grimmjow said as he and his pack retreated.

"You okay Ichigo?" Toshirou asked him when the pack had gone.

"I-I'm fine. You?" He asked back. Toshirou looked a little taken aback by this. "Aren't you gonna ask me like "Who are you?" or "What are you?"?" He asked the orangett.

"Nope. Since I always knew something was of with you from the moment I laid my eyes on you." Ichigo answered with a bright smile afterwards.

"Is that so?" Toshirou said as he did the unthinkable, well maybe not unthinkable anymore, he shape-shifted from wolf to a human!

Toshirou was now 4.4 feet tall, with medium length spiky snow-white which covered a little of his (Sexy)godly handsome face. Right now he was stark naked, also showing his quite (Very)well endowed neither regions. He tipped his body forward a bit tilting Ichigo's chin up an inch, making said orangett blush furiously.

"Get some damn clothes on you perverted wolf!" Ichigo said as he pushed the other male away as much as he could, which resulted in Toshirou falling over.

"Ouch! Damn woman!" He muttered hoping said 'woman' didn't here him.

"For your information I don't have any clothes. So I'll change back to my wolf form and we can go shopping." Ichigo nodded at his proposal as the wolf started to walk of, not noticing a deep blush still on the strawberry blondes cheeks.

_**After Shopping At Home**_

"You know Ichigo, I could have just shifted into my human for instead." Toshirou said, now wearing dark brown shorts together with a black t-shirt and white sandals. This attire was bought on the shopping round Ichigo forced Toshirou out on. "I mean. I am a werewolf." He said trying to over-rule Ichigo's argument. "Besides... I know for a fact that you would have loved seeing me naked." Toshirou whispered to a furiously blushing Kurosaki.

"Perverted wolf-bastard!" Ichigo said trying his hardest not to think about a naked Toshirou, his short but muscular body with his- god I'm such a pervert myself!

But ever since he knew of Toshirous shifting, he couldn't help but feel attracted to the midget.

Ichigo was just a few feet taller than the shorter male but with the lack of visible muscles, adding a thin frame, not so wide shoulders and a veeery feminine look.

_'No wonder Grimmjow and his pack went after Ichigo! He is such a beauty.'_ Toshirou thought with a sigh.

Ichigo tilted his neck down to Toshirou's level. "Thanks for saving me Toshirou." He cupped the werewolf's cheeks and pressed his soft lips to the half-wolfs own lips in a gentle kiss.

It wasn't before Ichigo realized the kiss was becoming more passionate by both parties pressing together that he hastily draw back. He tripped on the floor and fell, not without dragging the Lala land visiting werewolf with him.

*Thump*

At that time the little sanity he tried to regain vanished. He felt Toshirous tongue licking his bottom lip lightly, asking for permission from the teen.

Said teen moaned in response and the fight between the tongues had just begun.

*Moan*

*Moan*

Ichigi wrapped his arms around his partners neck as Toshirou's hand went under the orangett's shirt, feeling the hot skin he came in touch with.

Ichigo who as his partner got a lot hornier lowered his hand down the white-haired's semi-muscular back, moaning loudly when a hand slipped down his jeans and underwear, groping at his (Nice and Tight)ass.

"Ah, ah! Toshirou! Ah, m-more!" He got out just as he felt a hand open the buttons to his jeans, dragging his pant and underwear in one go leaving him with only a long sleeved shirt on.

Toshirou took three of his fingers for Ichigo to suck on. Ichigo looked at him questioningly. "I don't want to hurt you." Ichigo blushed at the realization and started to lick the fingers, coating them with enough saliva until Toshirou retrieved his fingers ,now more horny than ever.

The left hand that previously was teasing his nipples was now travelling further down, grabbing a hold of Ichigo weeping organ, began lightly stroking it as his other hand going even further down, touching Ichigo's twitching entrance.

Ichigo's eyes opened wide at the different sensations he got. "Ah!"

_'God if this is how he sounds before I have even entered him, I can't wait until I do...' _Toshirou thought as he went up to kiss Ichigo as his first finger entered him. "Ah! God!" He screamed out ecstatic.

A second digit was added, making a scissoring motion in his ass. A third soon joined the other two and a few minutes later he was ready.

"Are you ready Ichi? Tell me if you wanna stop." He said reassuringly.

"N-n-no! P-p-p-please! I want you in me now Toshirou!" He yelled at him.

Toshirou practically ripped hi clothes of leaving both naked on the bed, their erections pressing together. "Nnng ah!"

Toshirou collected some pre-cum from the leaking member, coated his own and thrust it slowly into Ichigo, giving him time to adjust to his size. "TOSHIROU!" Ichigo screamed in pleasure, even more so when the member inside him started to move. "Faster! Ah, nnngh! Oh god!" He shouted.

"I'm cumming Ichi!" Toshirou warned him. "M-me too!" Ichigo felt Toshirou speed up, all the while Toshirou felt the walls around him tightening.

"Ichigo!"

"Toshirou!"

They both screamed as they came, Ichigo on his chest with Toshirou inside him, making the orangett moan when the hot seed was shoot inside him...

_**Next Morning**_

"Ugh... did anyone get the licence number on that truck?" Ichigo mumbled groggily as he sat up in the bed. _'Hm? I wonder why my ass feels like shit?'_ Ichigo thought, memories from the night before flooding his mind, his face red like a tomato. _'Shit... no wonder I feel like shit! That bastard of a wolf slammed his big fucking salami in me! I feel like my ass was split in two.'_ Oh well it wasn't like he didn't enjoy it. Boy was that an amazing night!

_'Wait! Does that mean I'm Toshirous's *Gulp* beta?'_ He had to calm down or else his heart would burst! Ichigo blushed like never before, he didn't even notice that the human-turned wolf was clearly up and awake, gazing intensively at him.

Toshirou who just woke up was indeed gazing at him, looking in bliss at his uke. "How are you feeling?" The seme asked, kissing his forehead and radiating love towards Ichigo who had by now noticed him. "What do ya think!? Idiot..." He told the male. "But I know you love this idiot." He said seductively, smirking while bending down to capture the orangett's lips in a kiss.

Unfortunately, Ichigo didn't want a passionate lip-lock right now. But Ichigo's protests were in vain and eventually he came in contact with the bed-frame, meaning there was no escape anymore...

"Mmm... Toshi-Ah!" He screamed out in pleasure as he felf his partners lips nipping at his neck, sucking and biting harder, making dark hickies on the previously porcelain skin. "Ready for round two, beautiful?" He said making the strawberry-blondie blush greatly.

"He..." The orangett gasped.

"Hm?" Toshirou cooed.

"HENTAI!" Ichigo yelled at Toshirou as he sent the midget flying of the bed and onto the floor. "Ouch. Damn woman!" He moaned in pain. Last time he got away with it but this time he wasn't that lucky for had heard what Toshirou said. "Bastard of an alpha." Ichigo whispered under his breath.

Ichigo smiled down at the fallen wolf. "But you're right-" He wrapped his arms around the males neck. "I do love you." He kissed the man on tip of his nose, making his and the other parties cheeks tint a little. He made another 180 degrees turn, smirking at the downed wolf and saying in a dark tone. "But remember this! As soon as I can walk again, I'm gonna skin ya alive!" Gleaming evilly at the now scared alpha.

"I know you will." He smiled at his beta, who in return beamed back at him...

_**End!**_

_**A/N**_

_**So? What did ya think 'bout it? Please express yer opinion in a text of some sort! Ima no telepathist!**_

_**If yer wondering about the time when Ichi kissed him as a thanks, the reason was because I needed a start an' Ichi seemed to be reaaally into the pervy wolf!**_

_**Cya!**_

_**Dani-chan!**_


End file.
